


hypotheses

by shoutowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, kageyama is a silly boy in love thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutowo/pseuds/shoutowo
Summary: Kageyama really likes Hinata's hands, and he has no idea why.





	hypotheses

**Author's Note:**

> this is for one of my bestest friends fia whom i love very much i hope u like it <3 ;-; (ALSO TY LANA MY ANGEL FOR BETA-ING IT I LOVE U SO MUCH)

The first time Kageyama notices Hinata’s hands is after a volleyball match. Or so he initially thought— but if Kageyama is really thinking about it, it’s not the first time he’s noticing them, but the first time he’s noticing that he’s noticing them. Or something like that.

The adrenaline from their win is making his heart beat faster than normal, and he’s hyper aware of the sweat streaming down his forehead. His arms and thighs ache from the exertion of the match, and his throat feels hoarse. 

He catches the grins on each teammate’s face; the new first years and the returning second years jumping up in excitement and talking amongst one another. 

Sometimes, Kageyama finds himself missing the Karasuno team from his first year. Somewhere deep in his heart, Kageyama knows he’ll never make friends that he connects with so deeply ever again. But it wasn’t as if he would never see any of them again. They were in college, but the groupchat they all had together was still as lively as ever, even if Kageyama barely responded in it. 

So it’s not surprising for him to be noticing his teammates. A few feet away from him, Hinata stands proudly, a big grin on his face as he stares out in front of him. Hinata hasn’t noticed Kageyama’s gaze on his yet. He’s still breathing just as heavily as Kageyama is, and he reaches up to wipe off the sweat that gathered on his forehead

And then Kageyama’s eyes lands on them.

Hinata dries his hands on his pants and holds his hands out in front of himself, staring at where the skin has turned shades of pink and red from the force of his spikes. It’s something he does after every game, or so Kageyama has noticed. 

(“It’s still surreal to me,” Hinata had explained to him once. “That I get to play volleyball with my friends, with you of all people. Sometimes I still don’t believe it. So I make sure.”

Kageyama had only rolled his eyes in a way that was more fond than exasperated. “Dumbass.”)

They aren’t any different than any other hands Kageyama has ever seen, so he isn't sure what draws him to these ones in particular. Hinata’s nails have always been chewed up, a byproduct of his game anxiety, and the habit never broke no matter how many times Kageyama scolded him for it. They also aren’t soft by any means, not after playing volleyball for so long, and the fingers are rough and calloused as a result. They’re smaller than his, sure, but Hinata has barely grown since Kageyama has seen him at that first volleyball game in their third year of middle school. Come their third year of high school, the height difference between them has grown even wider. 

It’s a fact Hinata that hates but Kageyama loves, mainly for teasing purposes—but ever since they started dating, he thinks he’s loved it in a new way too. 

Hinata turns to him and sends him a blinding smile. He holds his hands up for a high five. “We did it again, Tobio!”

(Kageyama remembers the first time he learned what a high five was. He’d known what they were, obviously, but the fact that it was for him, and not any other member was what had surprised him the most. He wants to say he’s over his memories as the “king of the court”, but sometimes he still dreams of abandonment and being let down by the people he trusted most.)

(He’s gotten better at high fives, though, having done them time and time again since. The dark thoughts that plague his mind are now mostly overshadowed with bright orange. And not just because they are the colors of Karasuno.) 

Kageyama allows himself a smile. He’s gotten better at those too. “Yeah, we did.”

He high fives Hinata, and his palms sting from the force of it. 

 

 

 

 

 

Kageyama’s first hypothesis is that he likes Hinata’s hands so much because they are the ones he touches the most often. Hinata had always been a very tactile purpose, even more so in their third year.

He was always the first to initiate hugs and impromptu cuddling when the two of them were watching movies in Kageyama’s room. Over the months they’d been together, Kageyama had done his fair share of touching too.

He isn’t exactly sure how he should go about testing his hypothesis is to go on a, for lack of a better phrase, touching spree. For the next week, he increases the amount of physical interaction he does with his teammates as much as he can without it being weird. It’s a little weird anyways, only because he doesn’t usually do it. Kageyama is a bigger fan of simple thumbs ups or poorly-worded compliments.

(Hinata looks at him expectantly after a particularly good serve. His eyes are shining and Kageyama can’t bring himself to look away. “Well, how was that?”

_Words, Tobio._ “Not bad,” he says with a blank expression.

Instantly, Hinata’s smile falls. “You could at least sound the part,” he mutters sullenly.)

“I didn’t think a king would want to interact with us commoners this much,” Tsukishima says to him once, after he had just given one of the first years a pat on the head. 

The boy had given a solid jump serve, even if it had just barely fallen out of bounds. Kageyama appreciated a good serve when he saw it. He did note however, that doing so didn’t create the same intense emotions he got when he did the same to Hinata. 

He finds that it’s only Hinata’s hands that his brain and heart seem to fixate on the most.

He turns his attention back to Tsukishima. “Shut up,” he says, rolling his eyes.

“Is the king giving out orders again?” Tsukishima teases. The blonde had mellowed out some (read: a lot) since their first year, and he considers the two of them friends, despite the jabs he throws in his direction. The king jokes don’t bother him anymore, either. It’s just who Tsukishima was. It doesn’t stop him from yelling a curse at him anyways.

-

“You know,” Hinata tells him later, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I didn't think you’d be all touchy and stuff like that either. Tsukishima has a point there.”

“I thought I should connect with everyone more,” Kageyama lies. “It seemed like a good way to go about it.”

Hinata hums and nods eventually. He pats Kageyama’s cheek playfully (and there it is again, the tell tale signs of his heart racing). “That makes sense. It’s a good idea, too. I think the first years are finally warming up to you. Keep it up.”

Kageyama will continue it, if Hinata thinks it’s a good idea. But at the very least, he can cross that off the reasons he likes Hinata’s hands so much. 

It was a dumb hypothesis, he thinks, and leans in to kiss him. 

 

 

 

 

 

The second hypothesis is touch starvation.

He finds out about it from a late night google search. If the words applied to him, his fascination with Hinata’s hands would suddenly make sense, wouldn't it? 

He thinks over it in his head on the walk home with Hinata. Hinata had already agreed to stay the night to do homework, which the two of them both knew would turn into watching videos of Aoba Josai games. Even without Oikawa’s leadership, the school was just as much of a powerhouse as it had always been. It would be a tough match if they wanted to defeat them this year too.

He’s not touch-starved, at least he’s pretty sure he’s not. Being touch-starved would imply that he hasn’t been touched in a while, or something. With the amount of claps on the back he gets and the amount of huddles he does with the rest of Karasuno every day, he doesn’t think those are the words that best fits the tightness he feels in his chest whenever Hinata’s hands brush against his own. 

Hinata looks at him and frowns. “Tobio?”

Kageyama blinks. How long had Hinata been trying to get his attention? “Sorry, were you saying something?”

“Just wanted to ask if you wanted to eat the rest of this,” Hinata says, and holds out the pork bun he’s already taken a bite of. “You finished yours kind of quickly.”

Kageyama looks down, and sure enough, where there was a ball of dough is now just a wrapper. He crumples it up and shoves it in his pocket. He makes sure to ask if Hinata is sure just in case, because he isn’t going to take food from his boyfriend if Hinata still wanted it. Yes, Kageyama was hungry, but he was always hungry. He’s pretty sure there’s a saying about growing boys and hunger, but he’s not sure.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Hinata answers, and pushes the bun closer in his direction. Kageyama accepts it this time and takes a bite, the taste of pork and bread flooding his taste buds.

Kageyama’s third hypothesis takes root here. He thinks he doesn’t like Hinata’s hands just because they’re always there, and he doesn’t like them because he’s touch starved either. 

His third hypothesis is that he likes them simply because they’re Hinata’s, and Kageyama is nothing if not in love with him. 

 

 

 

 

 

The third hypothesis is the easiest to test because he doesn’t have to test it at all. There was no need to test something that was already true. 

Loving Hinata and every part of him was just a fact about Kageyama. It was as surefire as his love for onigiri and volleyballs. His hands are just an extension of that. They’re not perfect hands, and Hinata would probably be kicked out of any hand modeling agency the moment they caught sight of them, but they are Kageyama’s favorite. They’re his favorite to hold and touch and be touched by, and for no other reason than for who they belonged to. 

He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Hinata points it out. 

“What are you looking at?” Hinata asks, following Kageyama’s eyes. “Is there something on my arm?” 

The orange-haired boy inspects his arms closely, holding them right in front of his eyes. He looks like an idiot. Kageyama is in love with him. 

“I like your hands,” Kageyama says, not answering Hinata’s question but answering it at the same time. 

Hinata stares at him, his cheeks turning pink. “Then hold them,” he says.

Kageyama does.

**Author's Note:**

> my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/shoutowo) .... u can talk to me there or sth


End file.
